


【弓士】清醒（下）

by Zero_Liang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Liang/pseuds/Zero_Liang





	【弓士】清醒（下）

卫宫士郎简单的做了一下止血，没有停歇的赶到了早就调查好的黑手党大本营。

当他用剑指着组织的头目时，对方像看着神经病一样的出言讽刺着不自量力的卫宫士郎。

也是，任谁看见现在的卫宫士郎都能知道，他已经是苟延残喘，马上就快不行了，但他却还能说出要铲除他们的话，因此头目的表现倒也在情理之中，但他显然也是低估了卫宫士郎的能力。

虽然现在的卫宫士郎已经魔力耗尽，身受重伤，但因为对面的都是些普通的人类，所以他们再厉害也不可能有魔术师的手段能力诡异，面对不断袭来的枪林弹雨，卫宫士郎躲都没有躲，子弹打到投影的剑上甚至擦起了火花，在敌人不可置信的目光下卫宫士郎直到杀了最后一个目标才力竭倒地。

就在卫宫士郎确认自己这回一定会死时，他的面前突然出现了一片光亮，那个发光体自称为世界的意识名为阿赖耶，并表明看中了他生前的成就与能力，希望与他签订契约让他成为世界的守护者。

但卫宫士郎看着那团光，忽的笑了，“听起来很不错，但我拒绝。”

“为什么？！”阿赖耶惊讶的问，他不敢相信名为卫宫士郎的男人居然会拒绝他。

“我不会走上跟他同样的路，生前的努力已经足够了，我不会像他那样不知满足，死后就让我放松放松吧，况且也没有出现两个英灵卫宫的必要，有他在就已经足够了，对了，他已经回到英灵座了吧？”

“是的，他已经回去了……你真的已经考虑清楚了吗，即使你不选择成为守护者，别的世界也会诞生同样的你，而你将反复重复这一世的经历，并且你的力量与能力都会清零还得再重头去锻炼，但如果你成为守护者不仅可以让你变得更加强大，还能让你在实现理想的道路上少走一些弯路。”因为这个世界的卫宫士郎是最接近他自主成为英灵的存在，所以阿赖耶才会罕见主动的去找上卫宫士郎，试图与他签订契约。

“但我也知道成为守护者的代价，并不是那么自由和遵从自己的意志不是吗，我已经做好选择了。”

“……即使成为守护者可以与他一起进入英灵座……你也不同意吗？”

没想到对方会这么说的卫宫士郎猝不及防之下不由得有些脸烫，“咳……你误会了，我们不是那种关系，代我向他问好，答应过他的事我做到了。”

“你还真是理智，明明就……”

“不是理智，而是太清楚的知道我们根本没有成为那种关系的可能，并且我更不可能为了那种理由去成为守护者。”

其实卫宫士郎也不清楚自己对于Archer这一存在究竟抱有怎样的想法，如果说，他对Archer真的没有留念，那他又是因为什么才会不顾Archer的意愿强行留下他的呢？卫宫士郎自己也说不好。

也许Archer对于卫宫士郎来说，是追逐的理想、是需要警醒的未来、是想要为他证明自己的坚持不会再次留下悲惨结局的对象，却又好像不仅仅如此，也许还掺杂着一点别的说不出情感，毕竟这些年间，Archer是他唯一习以为常的陪伴者和背对背的战友，这种特殊的意义也令他根本无法清楚的去辨析，于是只能以留下他看着自己才能不走上他老路的借口来说服自己。

望着慢慢闭上眼睛停止呼吸的卫宫士郎，阿赖耶知道，让他成为守护者已是不可能，于是只能消失了。

————————————————————————

Archer回到英灵座已有了一段时间，凭借对卫宫士郎生前的功绩和他本人的了解，他认为，只要卫宫士郎有所求那他成为守护者的资格绰绰有余，就并没有过多去想。

然而过了一段时间，在他再次召唤到别的战场时，他才意识到，恐怕卫宫士郎并没能成为守护者，询问阿赖耶才得知卫宫士郎已经死亡的消息以及卫宫士郎的选择。

Archer初次得知时简直不可置信，他怎么也没想到脑子里只有救人的那个卫宫士郎居然会放弃这个机会，毕竟如果是曾经的他在面临那个选择时，不用思考他都一定会毫不犹豫选择成为守护者。

可是转念一想，卫宫士郎又貌似从来没有把自己和他当做是同一个人，所以做出截然不同的选择也是有可能的，但不知道为什么，一想到再也不能看见他，不能触摸他、不能跟他说一些无关紧要略带挖苦和嘲讽的话、不能再次一起并肩作战……更不能再次跟他以“补魔”的名义做爱、为他在睡着后抚平紧皱的眉间，Archer久违的感到了迷茫和空虚。

本来，如果是一开始的他，在知道卫宫士郎没能成为守护者他理应是该感到开心的，毕竟他的执念就是遏制卫宫士郎成为他这样存在的可能，但他却万万没想到卫宫士郎真做出这样选择时，如此难受和不舍的居然是自己，不想承认的Archer不禁有些愤怒，他甚至会想，这么轻易地放弃，那说明在卫宫士郎的心里理想也不过是那种程度吧。

看着有些不对劲的Archer，阿赖耶对他说，“如果你想再次见到同样的他，那可不容易，你必须再次去往他所在的那个时空才行。”

“哼，我才没想着再能见到他，既然他自己都不愿意，那我也没那个立场必须去找他。”Archer言不由衷的回道。

话虽是这么说，但自那之后，Archer明显回应同时代召唤的次数越来越多了。

他辗转于各个时空，继续去完成那个所谓守护人类的工作，并同时不断的寻找着那个与他初次见面的‘卫宫士郎’，他发现，在一些事情上做的选择越接近跟他在一起的那个时空，那么就离那个‘卫宫士郎’越接近，但大多数情况下，那个名为卫宫士郎的男人，通通都不是属于他的那一个。

卫宫士郎可能会爱上那个威风凌凌的骑士王、可能会爱上那个如同小恶魔般的大小姐、也可能会爱上那个即使放弃理想也要守护的悲惨少女，但他独独不会爱上他‘自己’，这么理所当然的事，Archer从一开始就知道，甚至可以说，一开始他也不可能会喜欢上另一个自己，更别说爱了，但不知道从什么时候开始，他发现，卫宫士郎可以被不同的人拯救或改变，但能拯救改变英灵卫宫的存在却就只有他卫宫士郎一个。

但是现在，在已经意识到自己感情的Archer同样知道，如果卫宫士郎没有选择他，那么他将即没有资格也没有机会去选择卫宫士郎。

于是，当他再次面对这个世界、再次参加第五次圣杯战争，变得有些漠不关心麻木等待最终结局的Archer，在看到最后卫宫士郎赶在凛发现他之前要强行用令咒留下他时，他低下头闭了闭有些酸涩的眼眸，突然哈哈大笑起来。

他为了寻找到属于他的那个卫宫士郎等待了多少个世界面对过多少个卫宫士郎，他自己都记不清了，他甚至以为，那个卫宫士郎也许只是自己为了从无尽痛苦中逃避的幻象而已，但当这一天真的到来时他才重新意识到他没有在做梦，等待的尽头也并不是虚无！

看着独自狂笑不止的Archer，卫宫士郎有些错愕，什么事能让那个喜怒不形于色的Archer有这么大的情绪起伏变化？难道……是被自己气笑的？

“Archer，你…生气了？”卫宫士郎带着点小心翼翼的问道。

“哈，没什么，只是觉得一切的等待都是有意义的，卫宫士郎，你为什么要留下我呢，咱们的关系还没好到这个程度吧？”Archer询问着卫宫士郎，但那神情却又仿佛在透过站在他眼前的‘卫宫士郎’看向另一个存在。

“倒没有什么特别深的理由，只是我觉得，既然你对守护者的工作有所不满感到疲倦，那不如稍作停留，留在我身边，起码你跟着我，我不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事，而且我还太弱了，有你在我也能变得更加强大一些。”卫宫士郎摸了摸后颈，不好意思的笑了笑，他也不知道自己为什么会在思考前就突然做出这样的举动，面对Archer突如其来的问题，他只好慌忙的找个还说的过去的理由。

Archer认真的打量着卫宫士郎那有些青涩的面孔，听着他还并不成熟的声音，心里想，无论是什么样的理由，既然卫宫士郎已经选择了他，那他就不会再轻易的放过对方，如今，他有的就是时间，用来与他彼此消磨那倒是刚刚好。

看着Archer有些放肆的眼神和在圣杯战争中判若两人的样子，卫宫士郎不知道为什么有种寒毛直立的感觉。

“卫宫士郎，既然你留下了我，那就必须对我负责，现在，我的魔力已经在圣杯战争中消耗殆尽了，那么你有义务为我补魔吧？”虽是询问，但Archer在卫宫士郎还没有反应过来时就一把扛起他，径直飞向了卫宫宅。

————————————————————————

Archer望着卫宫士郎紧张青涩的反应，不禁觉得有点好笑，这个样子的卫宫士郎倒是久远，要不是再次看见，他都忘了，原来他也有这样可爱的时期，不像后来，甚至可以一声不吭习以为常的跪伏在他身下。

卫宫士郎虽然清晰的知道这不过是个仪式，是‘补魔’的一种手段，但两人逐渐纠缠的身体和交错的呼吸还是让他有些不知所措，虽然Archer有说过让他放松并且尽力照顾他的感受，但紧张的心情却并没有得到缓解。

而且打开身体的时间又漫长到令卫宫士郎感到尴尬，他从来没有想象过，有一天的自己会被另一个男人如此的碰触，就在他以为Archer会厌烦这种过程时，出乎意料的却是Archer始终如一的体贴，甚至可能是为了不让他尴尬，Archer慢慢以一种拥抱的姿势在给他扩张，避免了两人脸对脸的场景。

此时的他跨坐在对方的大腿上，两手虚虚的扶住Archer的肩膀，脑门也抵在自己的手背上，尽力的减少着自己与Archer的身体碰触。

但，隐藏不了的通红耳尖，控制不住偶尔外漏的低吟，和逐渐有了感觉开始有规律收缩的后穴以及那微微颤抖着的大腿，都泄露了卫宫士郎逐渐适应了的状态。

感受着卫宫士郎体内带给他手指的包裹感和手掌中渐渐想要逃离的腰肢，Archer知道，离可以进入的时间不远了。

“这样你可能会不喜欢，选一个自己舒服的姿势吧，我们还会有很长时间才能结束呢。”Archer故意对着卫宫士郎通红的耳朵低低的拖着长音说道，同时还把插在卫宫士郎体内的手指缓缓转了一圈才再慢慢的拔了出来。

被Archer的声音激得不小心一个哆嗦的卫宫士郎，想也没有想，迅速就以背对着Archer的姿势趴了下去。

看着卫宫士郎埋进枕头里的脑袋，Archer不禁感叹，卫宫士郎不愧还是卫宫士郎，虽然因为羞耻导致身体有些僵硬，但那熟悉的跪趴姿势和拽紧床单凸起青筋的手，还是让Archer不禁产生了好奇，难道一直以来这样的反应只是因为卫宫士郎那不为人知的喜好？

“卫宫士郎，你为什么要背对着我呢？就这么不想看见我？而且我这样对你，你就没什么感觉吗，为什么不出声？”Archer一边问着，一边用力开发着卫宫士郎这具还未经人事的身体。

被撞到说话都有些断断续续的卫宫士郎艰难的回应道，“没…没什么……只是…觉…觉得你应该……挺厌恶的…”卫宫士郎咬紧牙齿，小心的不泄露过多的杂音。

“哈？只是因为这种无聊的理由……”Archer皱起了眉，话语却突然停止，就在这个时候，Archer突然回想起了当年同样是第一次的卫宫士郎。

那时的他技术还不像现在这般的娴熟，头次深入接触男人身体的他，和被人第一次那样对待的卫宫士郎，两人共同摸索时费了很大的劲才搞明白。

在Archer手忙脚乱不知轻重的时候可能让卫宫士郎感到了疼痛，于是那天的卫宫士郎总是难受的痛呼出声，而自己又正因为必须要跟他讨厌的人做这种事感到烦躁，所以曾不耐烦的对卫宫士郎说过‘闭嘴！别发出那么惹人烦的声音！’这种话。

好像突然理解了卫宫士郎意思的Archer，看着一如既往默默承受着的卫宫士郎，突然觉得心脏好像被扎了一下，他跟在卫宫士郎身边那么多年，这么轻易就能得知的事情却直到今日才明白，他究竟是有多忽视卫宫士郎的情感，才导致了两人即使身体交合心却始终隔离的情况，是不是就是因为这样，才更加促使了卫宫士郎最后成为那个麻木机械不把自己放在眼里的‘清理工’？

曾经的他有多为了两人都很清醒不会陷入感情漩涡的默契而庆幸，现在就有多后悔，在卫宫士郎彻底扼杀自己的感情之前，他想去尝试改变自己然后再改变对方。

Archer双手撑在卫宫士郎的身旁，慢慢的俯下身，嘴唇从脖颈一直向下轻轻的吻着，而下身则对着卫宫士郎自己都还不知道的敏感区域反复摩擦着，慢慢就着两人结合的节奏将卫宫士郎的身体转了过来。

此时的卫宫士郎满脸通红，双眉紧皱，两眼有些失焦却闪烁着泪花，嘴巴微微的张开，不自觉的流下还来不及咽的口水，胸膛剧烈的起伏就好像是要取代即将冲出喉咙的呻吟。

突然转换视角的卫宫士郎，还不太明白发生了什么，直到看见Archer那正在他上方的脸和感受到不断在自己身体内进出的动作时，他才反应过来，赶紧用手臂遮住了自己的脸。

“你以为看不见就能当什么都没发生了吗？”Archer将卫宫士郎的双手强行的扣在头上，迫使卫宫士郎直面面对自己正在上他的现实。

为了让卫宫士郎更能理解现在的状况，Archer用另一只手抬高了他的腿，让两人结合的地方彻底暴露在卫宫士郎的眼前。

被自己那个正在与男人结合的部位吓到的卫宫士郎，不自觉的收紧了括约肌，同时用牙齿咬住了下唇。

同样被这个画面冲击到的Archer，在看见卫宫士郎又在无意识伤害自己时，毫不犹豫的用自己的嘴撬开了对方的牙，用舌头在卫宫士郎的口腔内开始掠夺。

体温逐渐上升，不禁撩拨的青涩身体马上就要迎来第一次的释放，双手、口腔、后穴都被Archer控制的卫宫士郎，在感受到想要射的讯号时，开始不顾一切的挣扎:“不！……A…Archer…快点出去！”但三处受限的他明显不是Archer的对手。

“想射了？没事，你射吧。”在感受到卫宫士郎不断地抽搐的后穴时，Archer其实就已经明了了，但他显然不会就这么放过卫宫士郎。

“好好看着你是如何被我操射的。”Archer不仅没有停下，而是开始整根出整根进的用力操干着。

最终，卫宫士郎在不受控制的哭泣下，目睹了自己第一次做爱的全过程。

而Archer显然不会那么快，他的生殖器在卫宫士郎高潮时依然插在对方的体内，享受着对方带给他的快感，然后在卫宫士郎高潮后意识正恍惚的时，又开始猛力的操干，直到卫宫士郎再次起反应。

也是为了体谅卫宫士郎初次做爱，Archer也并没有放纵自己，只是在他高潮过两次后就停止了。

看着被他操到失神，双腿大张，后穴流出他精液样子的卫宫士郎，Archer突然觉得，他的这个样子才刚被看到，实在是太可惜了。

拥着已经昏睡过去的卫宫士郎，Archer觉得，如果对卫宫士郎说喜欢，那这两个字并不能承载自己对他那么复杂的情感，而如果对卫宫士郎说爱，又显得过分自恋让两人都有些无法接受，所以他决定与其告白，不如将他想要传达的话语都隐藏在陪伴中的缝隙处，能否察觉以及接受就交给时间好了。

————————————————————————

时光慢慢流逝，一转眼卫宫士郎就已经二十五岁了，如今的他已经褪去了青涩，慢慢的成长为了一个优秀的男人。

他常年奔波在战场上，哪里有不幸，他就如同黑夜里的光一般照亮一方，虽然常年带着的兜帽挡住了他的容貌，但他却也并没有因此而默默无闻，而是慢慢被那些帮助过的人称为了‘无名的英雄’。

原本，他应该疲于应对逐渐力竭才对，但那一个英灵的存在却为他贫瘠的灵魂不断输送着水源和动力，每次在他将要面临极限时，那个人都会牵起他的手然后与他同渡难关，这给他带来了莫大的安全感。

二十五岁那年冬天，一个平淡的晚上，卫宫士郎因为提前独自完成了一个简单的任务，而匆匆赶到家时，看着那个白发黑皮肤与他长相一样的英灵坐在家里的走廊上，旁边放着为他准备好的夜宵，在月夜下轻轻勾起唇角温柔的对着他微笑时，卫宫士郎就知道，一切都不一样了。

于是，在卫宫士郎二十六岁的那个晚上，他主动向Archer发出了做爱的邀请。


End file.
